Sunlight
by Mie Ame
Summary: Fic de intercambio navideño en el foro Proyecto 1-8 para Light Sunshine.


**Sunlight**

By Mie Ame

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

— ¡Ay, Takeru! ¿Por qué los chicos son tan difíciles para regalarles? — Hikari chilló frustrada. Su amigo le sonrió.

Llevaban más de medio día dando vueltas por el centro comercial, revisado cada escaparate y cada tienda, en busca del regalo de intercambio perfecto para Daisuke.

— No es que los chicos seamos difíciles. En realidad, es muy fácil darnos algo; el problema es que las chicas se afanan en conseguir el "regalo _perfecto_". Las únicas que se complican la existencia solas, son ustedes mismas. — el rubio rio suavemente. — Ya te lo dije antes: cocínale algo. Es Daisuke, le encantará. Cualquier cosa que le des será el regalo perfecto para él, justamente porque es de tu parte. —

— Pero no quiero darle algo que se coma, quiero obsequiarle algo que pueda conservar. — replicó la chica haciendo un mohín. El rubio le apretó con cariño los cachetes inflados, y le sonrió afectuosamente.

Continuaron con su infructuosa búsqueda el resto del día, pero aun así regresaron a casa con las manos vacías. Por la noche, después de dar mil vueltas en la cama, a Hikari se le ocurrió una idea que por fin la convenció… Pero necesitaría ayuda, y sabía justo a quién pedírsela. Seguro que su mejor amigo no se lo negaría.

Por su parte, Takeru sí había encontrado algo que regalarle a la persona que le había tocado en el intercambio entre los niños elegidos: Hikari. En una de sus tantas vueltas por el centro comercial, en una pequeña tienda vio un lindo collar de plata, con un dije de corazón. Iría a comprarlo mañana temprano.  
Su corazón se aceleró al imaginarse el rostro de la chica iluminándose en una de sus perfectas sonrisas al ver lo que habría dentro una pequeña cajita plateada con un moño rosa… Sí, Takeru había sucumbido al cansancio, y se había quedado dormido, soñando con su amiga de la infancia, mientras lo invadía un sentimiento más fuerte y profundo que la amistad.

o-o-o

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios has estado haciendo viéndote todas las tardes de las últimas dos semanas a solas con mi hermana, Yamato?! — preguntó un alterado Taichi, tomando a su amigo por el cuello de la camiseta y empujándolo con fuerza contra el muro más cercano.

— Tai… No es lo que te imaginas… — el rubio se limpiaba la sangre del labio con el dorso de su mano. Taichi, impulsivo como sólo él podía, le había dado un puñetazo directo en la cara, sin ninguna explicación, en cuanto Yamato se había alejado lo suficiente del edificio de los Yagami.

— ¿Ah, no? Entonces explícate. — Taichi se alejó unos pasos de su amigo. — Dime, Yama, ¿qué pensarías si tu _mejor amigo_ estuviera viendo a tu hermano _menor_ por las tardes, sin que ninguno de los dos te comentara nada al respecto, y lo fuera regresando a casa después de las diez de la noche? ¿Qué imaginarías, si ambos te mintieran descaradamente, inventando excusas de que están con equis o ye persona, cuando en realidad están con el otro? —

Taichi comenzaba a luchar contra las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. Él, que había aceptado con resignación la noticia de que su mejor amigo estaba saliendo con la chica de sus sueños, se enfrentaba ahora con una situación completamente inaceptable: Yamato, ese mejor amigo que le había quitado al amor de su vida, estaba ahora engañando a Sora con nada más y nada menos que la inocente hermanita de Taichi: Hikari.

El portador del emblema del valor estaba disgustado ante la imagen mental de su pequeña hermana y su mejor amigo tomados de la mano, compartiendo un momento a solas, intercambiando besos y caricias… ¡No!

— ¡Habla, Yamato! A no ser que quieras que vaya directo con Sora a contarle lo que has hecho. — el moreno comenzaba a hacerse perder la paciencia a sí mismo.

Yamato, mirando hacia otro lado menos a los ojos del otro chico, cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. — Hikari me pidió que guardara el secreto. — susurró él abriendo de nuevo los ojos y mirando al frente, recargado en el muro contra el que lo había estampado su amigo. — Sólo puedo decirte que no es lo que piensas. Espera sólo un par de días más antes de sacar conclusiones, te enterarás cuando sea el momento, al igual que todos. —

La frustración y el enojo se le subieron a Taichi a la cabeza, y éste los canalizó en un fuerte golpe contra la pared, a unos centímetros del rostro de Yamato. — Si lo que estás haciendo las lastima de alguna forma, a cualquiera de las dos… tendrás que vivir el resto de tu vida cuidándote la espalda, Yamato. —

El moreno se alejó, subiendo por las escaleras hacia su apartamento. Yamato suspiró profundamente. Eso le ocurría por aceptar ayudar a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, a escondidas. Él le había pedido a Hikari que le contara a Taichi lo que iban a hacer, pero ella había argumentado.

— _¿Cuál sería el punto de un intercambio sorpresa, si todo el mundo sabe a quién te ha tocado darle regalo? __—_

Definitivamente, ese par de hermanos terminarían volviéndolo loco un día de éstos.

Al regresar a su departamento, Yamato se encontró con la figura de su hermano, parado frente a su puerta.

— Takeru, ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó el más grande de los rubios con curiosidad, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y abriendo la puerta. — Vamos, entra, puedes contármelo mientras tomamos algo. —

— Hermano, ¿te encuentras bien? — cuestionó Takeru preocupado, entrando al apartamento después de su hermano. — ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? —

El mayor se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndose a la cocina para sacar una bolsa de hielos que mantenía a la mano para ocasiones como ésta. — Taichi. — fue su sencilla respuesta, como si eso lo explicara todo. — La pregunta más bien sería: ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? Pensé que habías dicho que hoy irías con Daisuke y Miyako a visitar a Ken… —

— Ese era el plan, hasta que Daisuke recordó que sólo quedan un par de días para la fiesta de Navidad con los chicos, y aún no había comprado su regalo para el intercambio. — Takeru sonrió al dar la explicación a su hermano, eso era típico de Daisuke. — Miyako se ofreció para ayudarle, pero Daisuke dijo que iría solo, y nos dejó ahí. Miyako estaba tan molesta porque Daisuke no aceptó su ayuda, que prefirió llamarle a Ken para avisarle que no iríamos, y que lo veríamos en la reunión del sábado. —

Mientras escuchaba a Takeru, Yamato había puesto a calentar agua para preparar té; si su hermano se había desviado tanto de su rumbo para ir a verlo, en especial a esas horas de la noche, seguro estaba buscando que lo escuchara divagar sobre algo que le estaba molestando.

— No me respondiste… — comentó Yamato pacientemente, sirviendo el té en un par de tazas, y llevándolas a la mesita del antecomedor. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas? —

Takeru tomó asiento y un sorbo de té antes de hablar. — Hermano… ¿Cómo puedes saber que lo que sientes por una persona no es sólo cariño y aprecio, sino _amor_? —

La pregunta hizo que Yamato se asfixiara con el té que acababa de comenzar a tomar momentos antes, haciéndolo toser fuertemente hasta que el aire volvió a circular como era debido. — ¡¿A qué viene todo esto?! ¡Takeru, aún eres muy pequeño para estar pensando en esas cosas! —

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ya tengo dieciséis años, no soy uno niño! — contestó el chico, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. — Tú eras más joven que yo, cuando empezaste a salir con Sora, ¿recuerdas? —

¡Desde luego que no quería recordarlo, porque no era lo mismo! Yamato era Yamato, y Takeru era su hermanito... Y fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta de que la reacción de Taichi no había sido exagerada en absoluto; él habría hecho lo mismo. Pero también se dio cuenta que no era la manera correcta de enfrentar las cosas; así que inhaló profundamente para calmar sus nervios, antes de continuar con la conversación.

— Está bien, no eres _tan_ joven. — concedió el mayor con un suspiro. — ¿Puedes ser más específico? Como… Empezar explicándome, ¿qué te llevó a pensar en eso, en un principio? —

Takeru se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas, y sacó de su bolsillo una cajita plateada de una joyería. El estómago de Yamato se contrajo por un momento al imaginarse un anillo en su interior, pero se relajó una vez que reconoció lo improbable que era eso. Con un gesto pidió permiso para abrirla, a lo que Takeru accedió asintiendo con la cabeza. En el interior brilló tímidamente un dije con forma de corazón, adornado con un cuarzo rosa incrustado en la esquina superior izquierda, sostenido por una fina cadena de plata. Yamato observó con curiosidad a su hermano, que mantenía la mirada baja, encontrando muy interesantes los nudillos de sus propias manos. El mayor no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente ante la escena, pero al mismo tiempo le dio una punzada en el corazón.

— Es Hikari, ¿no? — su voz era suave y cautelosa. Takeru volvió a asentir. Con un profundo suspiro, Yamato le regresó la cajita a su hermano. — TK… —

— Lo sé, hermano. — interrumpió Takeru levantando la mirada. Fue entonces cuando Yamato notó que unas pequeñas cuentas transparentes adornaban las pestañas de su pequeño hermano. — ¿Es por eso que me duele tanto? En las últimas dos semanas he visto como se ha esforzado por tener el regalo perfecto para Daisuke… Al principio pensé que era esa obsesión perfeccionista que tiene por hacer las cosas lo mejor posible. Pero ahora lo he notado: la manera en que lo mira ha cambiado, ya no le dedica sonrisas forzadas, ahora son auténticas… especiales… Y me preguntaba, ¿por qué me duele tanto… que no sean para mí?... —

— TK… —

Sí, Yamato también se había percatado del cambio en la actitud de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. En estos días que le había estado ayudando con el regalo de Daisuke, ella había empezado a esforzarse más en hacerlo cada vez mejor. Por supuesto que Yamato se dio cuenta del sentimiento que se filtraba en esa dedicación. Sólo que… no esperaba que su pequeño hermano fuera a salir lastimado debido a ello.

El hermano mayor se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al pequeño, rodeándolo con sus brazos, dándole suaves golpecitos en la cabeza. Takeru le rodeó la cintura aferrándose a su camisa y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su hermano, permitiéndole a las lágrimas salir en un río de sentimientos. Lloró largo y tendido, sacando hasta la última gota de sufrimiento de su pecho. Su primer amor no correspondido.

La tarde del sábado estaban todos reunidos en casa de Ken, su madre les había preparado chocolate caliente y galletas de jengibre. Los niños elegidos habían empezado con el intercambio, comenzando por Miyako, que se había ofrecido muy enérgicamente a ser la primera en dar su regalo.

— ¡A mí me tocó Yamato-san! — gritó levantándose de su asiento, y dirigiéndose hacia el rubio. Le dio una caja del tamaño de un libro, envuelta en papel navideño color dorado con un moño rojo.

El rubio agradeció el detalle y se volvió hacia su mejor amigo, dándole una pequeña caja forrada en papel azul metálico, sin moño, con una etiqueta redonda arriba. Taichi no sabía si sonreír, o continuar enojado con su amigo, así que optó por continuar con el intercambio. De su mochila sacó un paquete grande y pesado, que llevó hasta donde se encontraba sentado Ken. El joven genio hizo una profunda reverencia y se levantó para llevar su regalo a la persona que le había tocado: Takeru. Ken le entregó un pequeño bulto envuelto en papel verde, con un bonito listón amarillo cerrando el paquete, y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, intentando levantar los ánimos del rubio, quien parecía un poco decaído. Takeru lo observó por un momento, y le devolvió el gesto, algo en la manera de sonreír de Ken, sincera y bondadosa, logró hacerlo sentir mejor. Con el ánimo ciertamente más levantado, Takeru le entregó su regalo a Hikari. Después de la charla que había tenido con su hermano unos días antes, Takeru decidió cambiar el regalo para su amiga, ésta vez fue una taza rellena de pequeñas galletas horneadas por él mismo, envuelta en una bolsa de celofán con cintas de colores pastel para cerrarla. Hikari recibió el regalo con una enorme sonrisa, y le dio un gran abrazo a su mejor amigo.

Era el turno de Hikari, y su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho al acercarse a Daisuke con una cajita envuelta en papel morado, con un moño plateado. El chico, al darse cuenta de a quién le había tocado, se levantó de inmediato y, en cuanto tuvo el regalo en sus manos, comenzó a abrirlo, no pudiendo contener su emoción. Debajo del papel se encontró con una caja de CD, con un disco en su interior. Asombrado y confundido, volteó a ver a la chica que se lo había dado.

Hikari se sonrojó levemente y explicó. — Es un disco con varios covers de canciones que pensé que te gustarían… Yamato y su banda me ayudaron a grabarlas… —

— ¿Qui-qui-quieres decir que-que-que son canciones cantadas por ti? — tartamudeó Daisuke, sosteniendo la caja del disco cerca de su corazón. Hikari sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

Taichi, perplejo, compartió una mirada con su mejor amigo. Yamato asintió una sola vez discretamente. En ese momento, el enojo del moreno se desvaneció por completo, siendo remplazado por un atisbo de vergüenza, solucionando las cosas entre ellos. ¡Que tonto había sido al no confiar en su mejor amigo!

Daisuke se sentía en las nubes. ¡Hikari, la chica más linda de todo el mundo, le había regalado un disco de canciones cantadas por ella! El chico no cabía en sí de la felicidad, tanto así, que olvidó por completo el intercambio. Sus amigos, dándole un respiro para que disfrutara del momento, continuaron sin él. Sora se dirigió hacia el más pequeño del grupo, y le dio a Iori un paquete largo y delgado. Iori le llevó a Mimi una bolsa azul con rayas lilas y ésta, a su vez, le dio a Koushiro una caja de gran tamaño color amarillo con un alocado moño anaranjado. Koushiro transfirió a la computadora de Jou un programa que creo especialmente para él y Jou le dio a Sora un bonito broche que no le había dado tiempo de envolver y, despistadamente, había olvidado pedir que le envolvieran en la tienda. Ya todos los digielegidos tenían sus respectivos regalos, a excepción de Miyako, quien sacó de su ensoñación a Daisuke y le exigió su presente, lo que provocó una carcajada grupal que se extendió por varios minutos.

El resto de la tarde, los chicos se la pasaron entre risas y canciones, contando anécdotas y disfrutando del tiempo juntos. A pesar de que en un principio el primer grupo de elegidos se separaba mucho de la segunda generación, éstas dinámicas que se habían vuelto cada vez más frecuentes entre ellos, habían logrado acercarlos, formando un círculo de amistad bastante fuerte entre todos ellos.

Fin

* * *

Este fic es parte de una dinámica de intercambio navideño en el foro **Proyecto 1-8**, y es para _**Light Sunshine**_. El título no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero me pareció adecuado debido al nombre de a quien está dirigido.

Intenté fusionar en un solo fic las opciones que Light Sunshine dejó como alternativa de lo que le gustaría que escribieran para ella. Ojalá me haya salido bien. ¡Espero que te guste! =D

En otros asuntos, hace mucho que no escribía parejas ChicoxChica, pero tampoco fue tan difícil como pensé que sería. Claro, tampoco pude evitar poner una _muy_ sutil referencia a un posible Kenkeru… xD

Por mi parte es todo, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado (en especial Light Sunshine ;D). ¡Reviews, por favor! ^0^/

Ame 3


End file.
